Infinite Worlds
by Nintendoman01
Summary: An evil army is plotting to conquer the various worlds of anime and manga. To counter this threat, the superstars of these worlds will have to work together in what may be their greatest challenge. Contains OCs.


_**Infinite Worlds**_

 _ **By Nintendoman01**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the anime/manga universes, characters, items, and/or locations that will be featured in this story; all credit goes to the original owners. I do, however, own any OCs featured unless otherwise stated. All rights reserved.

 **Author's Note:**

So, this fic is another idea of mine. Think like my other fic, _Burst Limit_ , but with anime instead of video games. Credit such anime crossover games as _J-Stars Victory Vs., Heroes Phantasia,_ and _Magical Battle Arena_ (the latter two released only in Japan) for the inspiration.

Also, just FYI, the _Dragon Ball_ portions of this fic's multiverse are actually taken from my other fic, _The Son Twins_ , so spoiler alert for what comes down the line!

Okay, now that that's done...

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

 **A Dark Plan**

* * *

 **The Nexus  
**

Deep in the center of creation, in between all existing dimensions and universes, was the Nexus, a central hub that connected them all, consisting of a large circular platform bordered by torch pillars that floated in a dark void. Surrounding the platform on all sides were large crystalline structures, each one displaying an image of a certain universe. And standing on the center of the platform, observing these crystal images, was a tall figure. Akiba Spada.

Akiba was a big burly creature that stood at around seven feet tall, having a monkey-like face with dark blue skin and red eyes. He was clad in black-and-silver body armor (1) from head to toe, with a large circular blue gem on the chest plate right above his heart. His bare feet, which were as blue as his face, were cloven hooves, and at his waist was a sword that bore a resemblance between a katana and a broadsword (2), which he had christened "Wailing Dark" (3). Protruding from his back were a large pair of black feathered wings, and snaking from his tailbone was a thick, powerful tail at least four feet long.

Akiba had only one plan for the various worlds he saw before him: complete and utter conquest. That being said, it would be no fun if it was too easy.

He snapped his fingers, and at his side came his two right-hand men. Mira and Towa of the Demon Realm.

Mira was a tall, muscular being with blue skin, messy white hair, pointed ears, and piercing red eyes. From the bottoms of his eyes extended two dark tattoo-like lines that went down his cheeks and to his collarbone. He was clad in a long-sleeved red undershirt, an armored white-and-dark green chestplate with a lime green center that bore a white X, red boots, and a black ankle-length kilt.

Towa was a slender, beautiful female that had skin a lighter shade of blue than Mira's, long white hair with golden decorations at the back, pointy ears that were decorated with purple dangle earrings, and purple eyes and matching lips. She wore a red skintight bodysuit with a high collar, black portions on the forearms, hips, and calves, and a black bat-like symbol on her chest. The suit was open on the front, exposing her midriff and the undersides of her breasts. To complete the look, she wore red heels and a white cloth around her waist, which was open in the front and had scalloped edges. In one hand, she held a staff with sharpened ends.

"Is it time, Lord Akiba?" Mira asked, his voice deep and emotionless.

Akiba turned towards them, a malicious smirk on his face. "Yes," he said. "The reign of the Dark Makai Army will soon begin. But first, let's have a little fun with the fighters of those worlds, starting with... _him_."

Mira's face lit up in a rare show of emotion. "You mean..."

Akiba nodded. "Indeed. This is what you have been waiting for, Mira. You will be able to truly test your strength now."

Mira smiled at that. "Send me there."

Akiba grinned at that, and drew Wailing Dark, which glowed with dark energy. With one powerful swipe, he cut a hole in the very fabric of space itself to their destination, which Mira eagerly flew through.

Towa moved to follow, but Akiba held out a hand to stop her.

"I suggest you remain here, Towa," he said. "We wouldn't want to put the baby in any unnecessary danger, do we?"

Towa frowned, her hand unconsciously moving to rest on her abdomen.

Akiba smiled. "Just be patient, my dear. The worlds will belong to us before long. Your child will be born into a glorious era."

Towa gave a malevolent smile at that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

(1): A common theme I use is black and silver clothing: black to signify an evil or dark character, and silver for flair and because I think it looks cool.

(2): Think like a katana with a slightly wider blade and the hilt-guard of a broadsword.

(3): The name is taken from Augus' sword of the same name from _Asura's Wrath._

Akiba is my OC, and an alternate version of the same OC from _Burst Limit_ , whereas Mira and Towa are from _Dragon Ball Online_ and _Dragon Ball Xenoverse_. The Dark Makai Army, a.k.a. the Time Breakers, is from _Dragon Ball Online_ and from _Dragon Ball Heroes,_ while Towa being pregnant is a reference to her and Mira's infant son Fu from _Online._

The Nexus is meant to be a hybrid between the Nexus from _Mortal Kombat: Deception_ and the Crack of Time from _Xenoverse._

I know, it's kinda short, but things will heat up, I assure you of that.

Also, I'm assigning mental VAs to the characters. Most pre-existing characters will have their original VAs unless otherwise stated, but just FYI, you are by no means forced to "hear" the characters as who I hear them as; they're just friendly suggestions:

* Akiba: Steve Blum (Shishio Makoto from _Rurouni Kenshin_ , Orochimaru from _Naruto_ , Spike Spiegel from _Cowboy Bebop_ )

Please R&R. Until next time!


End file.
